Gemini Menagerie
The Gemini Menagerie is the maximum security prison built from the ruins of the Friendship Gulag by the Gemini Corporation after Caine's bomb blew it up. Gemini took it up in secret, the last vestiges of Gemini control on both Pandora and holistically the Medusa sector. It was hidden by all radar and maintained a false hologram about it that masked its true appearance. It was so named as Gemini viewed their prisoners as animals that belonged in a zoo, to be "observed" by prison guards. They did not view their prisoners as actual people, subsequently not granting them the corresponding human rights. They were placed in cells of varying sizes, depending on the prisoner in question, including Maximum Containment, Heavy Containment, Light Containment and Special Containment. It is unknown who operated the Gemini Menagerie, as it was certainly not Samael McCain, as he was hiding on the Leviathan. However, he did at least keep tabs on the facility, as he was notified of an Anomalous Event and proceeded to send out the majority of the Menagerie's force to investigate it, worried that the Anomaly may have returned. The Gemini Menagerie was eventually discovered by the Crimson Raiders, whom realised there was a anti-missile "Predator Shield" that prevented them from bombing the location. The Menagerie was then infiltrated, and the prisoners were all freed, one of which then joined the Crimson Raiders. The facility was then shut down, although the Raiders plan on using it somehow eventually, likely as an alternative prison to Numeri-4 Command. History Construction The Gemini Menagerie was built between the four years that Matt Rye had disappeared, brought into the Infinite. Gemini kept its construction entirely secret from the Crimson Raiders through unknown methods, although it is presumed it was through use of the hologram that the corporation utilised to hide to building after it was built. It took exactly 8 weeks, 3 days, 5 hours 18 minutes and 23 seconds to finish, according to Samael McCain. The Menagerie was built to last the strongest of nuclear forces, with an exterior hull of Pobranium-Titanium Carbide, although this was technically unnecessary when a Predator Shield was installed to eliminate missile threats anyway. Initially, only Light Containment existed in the facility, as the prison was intended to be a small prison functioning easily in secrecy. When the prison got too full, Heavy Containment a few days afterwards, along with Maximum Containment. Following a prison breach, due to a cell not accounting for the unique qualities, a Special Containment region of the prison that allowed for unorthodox imprisonment. A sewage system was also included. Crimson Raider Intervention Eventually, the existence of the Gemini Menagerie was uncovered by the Crimson Raiders, which prompted Lilith to plan towards invading the Menagerie. Concerned over the security and advanced technology within the prison, so she sent Gaige and Fiona out to "observe and report" on the status of the facility. After some initial reluctance, the two managed to work together to get into the Menagerie using C-Digistructors, items that had long since been discontinued, to infiltrate the compound. Gaige also managed to use her technology to bypass the security firewalls and into the Menagerie intranet. Gaige managed to access the Gemini local database and learnt of the base-code to the facility, which could be used to manipulate its systems. Originally it was encrypted, however the Mechromancer managed to get through it. Unfortunately, she could not use the base-code to do anything as she would need to access the main system interface of the Gemini Menagerie, which had numerous security protocols that would prevent them from doing it locally. As a result, Gaige suggested that they would have to try it later, when the entire Crimson Raiders army came to attack the base. Unfortunately, they were caught and apprehended by two Gemini Deceptors, forcing them to reveal themselves. They were attacked but quickly outwitted, resulting in one of the Deceptors identifying a Code R3D, and initiating Security Protocol 7-1-2. They ran through the complex, avoiding the numerous soldiers on their tail. Luckily, as they had not been identified yet, they had time to work out an escape without being compromised. Forced to stay completely out of sight, Fiona and Gaige ventured through the sewers, trying to find a way out. Their communicator wavelengths had been scrambled, likely from the moment they entered, so there was no way to get help from Lilith. Fortunately, Gaige was able to get a bar of ECHOnet data on the tech in her metal arm, allowing her to see the full schematics of the Menagerie. She found an induction compartment only 500 meters from their location, allowing them to escape.